Diskussionsfaden:ElBosso/@comment-32369707-20181014094159/@comment-4247381-20181016163144
Hi Hydro, wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, hab ich leider alle Hände voll zu tun mit all den vielen anderen Gaming-Wikis hier auf FANDOM. Da muss ich meine Zeit sehr gut einteilen und kann mich immer nur eine begrenzte Zeit einem bestimmten Thema widmen. Privat kenne ich mich mit Dragon Quest nicht so gut aus und spiele die Reihe auch nicht aktiv, weshalb ich mich, sofern ich neben meiner eigentlichen Arbeit überhaupt einmal Zeit dafür finde, dann in anderen Wikis herumtreibe. :) Aber ich kann dir selbstverständlich ein paar Tipps geben. Dragon Quest XI ist jetzt zwar schon eine ganze Weile draußen, aber es ist wohl trotzdem immer noch am besten, wenn du dich immer erst auf die aktuellsten Titel konzentrierst und alte Teile nachholst, wenn du eine ordentliche Grundlage geschaffen hast. Auch wenn du den neuesten Teil selbst noch nicht gespielt hast, kann man sich eine Menge Infos von der offiziellen Dragon Quest Website, Trailern oder Gameplay-Videos ziehen und Seiten mit Infos befüllen. Grund dafür ist, dass Leser am häufigsten über Suchmaschinen wie Google in Wikis finden und diese den Großteil derer ausmachen, die man als neue Bearbeiter gewinnen kann. Bereits aktive FANDOM-Benutzer sind (ähnlich wie du und ich) meist mit ihren eigenen Projekten ausgelastet. Sollten sie sich für ein weiteres Thema interessieren und haben Bock, selbst mitzuwirken, finden sie meist auch selbstständig das passende Wiki dafür. Versuch also Seiten mit aktuellen Inhalten zu erstellen, nach denen gesucht wird. Schau dafür einfach mal auf Seiten wie Answer the Public, die Suchvorschläge zu Themen sammelt. Oder versuche kreativ mit den automatischen Suchvorschlägen bei Google umzugehen, indem du anfängst etwas zu tippen wie „dragon quest 11 quest“ und schaust, was Leute sonst so eingegeben haben und erstellst passende Seiten. Oder du verwendest Google Trends und schaust ganz unten bei "Verwandte Themen" oder "Ähnliche Suchanfragen" nach möglichen Stichwörtern. Ganz wichtig: Bevor du dir die viele Arbeit mit ToDo-Listen, Regeln, Richtlinien und Projektseiten machst, solltest du schauen, dass du überhaupt erst einmal genug Leser zusammenbekommst. Ein paar hundert mehr am Tag im Spezial:AdminDashboard sollten da auf jeden Fall drin sein, bevor du über das Rekrutieren neuer Autoren nachdenkst. Und dafür brauchst du erst einmal ansprechende Inhalte (siehe oben), die auch gut zu finden sind. Nutze die Diskussionen! Am Anfang mag es auch dort etwas einsam erscheinen, aber in anderen Communitys funktioniert das ganz gut. Einfach hin und wieder mal was neues zu Dragon Quest posten und mit anderen Beiträgen interagieren. Und über Zeit kann man darüber diejenigen, die sich zunächst nur miteinander über ein Thema austauschen möchten, subtil ans Wiki heranführen. Bist du denn in anderen Communitys zu Dragon Quest unterwegs? Foren, Discord-Channel, Facebook-Gruppen, oder andere Community-Websites? Dann stell das Wiki doch dort einmal vor. Wichtig ist einfach, dass du niemandem damit auf den Keks gehst. Am besten stellst du dich und dein Projekt vor und sagst, dass du dich über Mithilfe freuen würdest. Es kommt selten gut an, wenn du betonst, dass du ganz allein bist und du in erster Linie auf der Suche nach Helfern bist. Kein Projekt startet von null auf hundert (auch nicht nach einer längeren Pause, wenn es schon einmal groß war), es sei denn vielleicht, man startet bereits mit einer kleineren Gruppe von Leuten. Was mich zu einem weiteren Punkt: Gibt es in deinem Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis vielleicht Leute, die sich ähnlich wie du für das Thema begeistern? Dann frag dort doch einfach mal rum. Am allerwichtigsten sind aber wie gesagt die aktuellen Inhalte, nach denen auch gesucht wird und über die Fans etwas lesen wollen. Evtl. kann ich dir dafür sogar eine konkrete Liste an Stichwörtern zusammenstellen. Sag Bescheid, wenn du Interesse hast. ;)